


Mt. Gibraltar

by MINTYYSPACE



Series: Mt. Gibraltar -- Snippets [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other characters to be added as they appear, Slow Burn, abuse mention, baby!genji, baby!jesse, dad!Jack, dad!gabe, tags to be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINTYYSPACE/pseuds/MINTYYSPACE
Summary: Jack Morrison did his best in everything he did, even if it didn't always pan out right. With a newly adopted son at his side, a fresh snow on the mountain -- a season of teaching children how to snowboard was ripe under his feet. But when his son realizes he might be better fit for skiing, one of the members of the mountain's ski patrol steps forward. After all, his son is in Jack's class and the two are fast friends. Things would be fine if it wasn't for Gabriel's sly smirks in his direction all the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ski/snowboarding R76/family AU that no one wanted. It snowed for the first time this season here, and my older brother has a pair of goggles that look exactly like 76's visor. I've been wanting to write Jack as Genji's adopted Father for a while -- and this is what resulted. I'll do my best to get the next update out soon -- but I hope you like it !! Explanation of ages and family relationships in the bottom note.
> 
> unbetaed.
> 
> follow me on twitter for cheap ovw talk @mintyyspace

The wind bit at his exposed skin as he pushed his goggles up towards his hat – keeping an eye on the kids before him

They were excited as they pushed their way towards the small surface lift on the bunny slope. Helmets of all different colors told him names more than faces did, due to over protective parents wanting to keep their children warm in the harsh weather. His own son was wrapped to the nines as he held onto the rope with small gloved hands – a surprised jerk of his body as he was yanked forward. He was still getting used to how everything worked here, especially how to balance on his snowboard under foot. Jack was proud that he was working on social interaction. He'd taken him in out of a bad home, and had hoped some shared outdoor activity during the cold months would be good for the slowly shying proud young boy.

Keeping his eyes on the kids – they were meant to be practicing balancing like he'd taught them earlier before heading home – there was one child who was having more trouble than others. Even including his poor Genji who had just slipped onto his butt at the bottom instead of doing the proper stop and frantically looked around to make sure his Father hadn't seen him. Jack more sure to look away to spare his pride.

Eyes locked back on the trouble child – he could see the young McCree standing away from the pull with his bindings unstrapped. Boots making crunching and awkward movements, he was carrying a snowball and seemed to be moving towards a grouping where ski patrol stood with coffee's in hands. Their snowmobile behind them, primed and ready to go in case there was an accident and skis just a click away from hurrying off.

Jack knew very well why McCree was messing around with those in charge of keeping people safe on the Mountain. And it was the tall man who stood leaned against the ski-do. A protective matte black helmet was on the hood of the red vehicle next to him, and the stark black beanie underneath kept his scalp warm. The steam from the coffee in his hands was melting the snow that had been sticking to his mustache of his goatee. _Gabriel Reyes_. McCree's Father.

Jack raised on eyebrow as he watched Jesse creeping closer, a glance back to the kids to ensure that no one was hurt or doing something stupid – he looked back to the boy and was about to open his mouth when someone else cut him too it.

“Jesse, knock it off,” one of the others on patrol had alerted Gabriel to the creeping boy just as he was winding up to shoot the snowball at his Father's coffee. Jesse had the tact to look properly embarrassed at least as he dropped the blob into the snow, small pellets dancing on his bright red snowboarding boots.

“Jesse – come back with the other kids, leave your Dad alone,” Jack called out. Jesse snapped his head around, cheeks pink with something other than the cold air as his instructor waved him over. As the boy awkwardly walked back towards them, Jack's eyes caught with Gabriel's. A thick dark brow was raised over the coffee's steam as he smirked and soon Jack's cheeks were matching the man's sons. A small tug at his snow pants brought him away from the staring match, as he looked down to see lime green gloves tugging at him.

“Father,” Genji started from where he stood by his knee. His nose was pink and a bit drippy, and Jack kneeled down in order to wipe away the snot with the back of his gloves for the umpteenth time that day. He needed to get him a better neck cover.

“Are you having fun?” Jack asked, looking away from his black eyes for a moment to catch a gaze with Jesse who was working on putting his binding back on but having trouble. As he waited for Genji to reply, he waved Jesse over to help him. Jesse planted his bum flat in the middle of the board and began to push it closer like some kind of a sled.

“I --” Genji paused for a moment and Jack was faced with the same situation that they were slowly getting over in public. Genji's worry of speaking his mind. He had come to Jack from a bad household, both of their young boys had been put in the system and when Jack caught Genji staring at the photograph of his older brother – he wished he had gotten to him sooner so he could have adopted them as a pair. Separation was hard on young kids, and with the abuse he suffered being a large factor in how he was coming up – it would have been a good help on him, he thinks.

“I do not think I like snowboarding.”

Jack looked back at Genji as Jesse finally made his way over to him. Jesse looked up and Genji's regret for saying his mind was clear on his face as he looked away from the other boy. Before Jack had a chance to speak, Jesse was doing it for him.

“Don't like snowboardin'?” he asked, planting his butt in wet snow and expecting Jack to work on his bindings during the conversation. The instructor followed in suit. “Why's that? Mr. Morrison is a swell teacher.”

Jack knew that Jesse was just trying to butter him up, because he was afraid of getting scolded for his little attempt at a prank. The way he raised an eyebrow at him and Jesse gave him a sheepish smile in return told him that Jesse knew full well that Jack was wise to him.

“It's not – Father is a very good instructor,” Genji tugged at the finger tips of his green gloves. As if he wanted to take them off, but knew it would be cold – and just needed to fidget with something. “But it's – difficult. Keeping your feet stationary while you feel you should be moving them.”

“Ah – I get ya',” Jesse had one foot in the bindings, which was all he needed if he was going over to the surface lift again. But he apparently wanted to practice, cause he worked on hooking in his left foot as well. Jack had found out the hard way that Jesse rode goofy when he thought it was an insult and attempted to ride regular. “'s kinda hard when y're all done and you go to walk 'n just fall and stuff.”

“You're not giving your legs time to adjust to being mobile again, Jesse. You can't run off your snowboard at first, it's why you keep falling.” Jack reached down and unhooked Jesse's bindings in order to adjust his toe strap for him, tapping to show him where it goes in order to keep his foot solid and not break his ankle.

“It's not . . I just feel trapped. I don't like it. I'm sorry,” Genji's voice lowered greatly as he finished his sentence. He looked as if it was a crime that he spoke his mind – and Jack reached out in order to touch his son's cheek with a kind smile. They were working on it. They were working on everything, really. Telling Genji he could call him Dad now resulted in _Father_. Telling Genji that it was alright to speak his mind resulted in the boy doing so meekly and backing down soon after no matter the response. He had only been with him for six months. They were working on it.

“There's nothing to apologize for,” Jack assured him. Jesse nodded at his side, and none of them noticed the crunch of footsteps as someone drew closer. Parents were coming to collect their kids after their practice of what they learned and Jack brushed it off.

“If you don't like it, you don't have to like it. I can see if Ana wants to take you over to the sledding hill when I have practice.”

“I – I know you wanted me to like it,” The black haired boy ignored what he had to say. Squeezing his eyes shut, with how his brows knitted together Jack could see the thin light scar across his forehead that had been an healing wound when he first took him into his home. His heart ached a little bit. “I'm so sorry.”

“Hey,” Jack cupped Genji's cheeks in both hands. The smile on his face was more caring and he hoped it was coming across as Genji opened worried eyes. “It's alright, baby. If you don't want to snowboard, you don't have to. I just wanted something we can do together – but you know what? There's a million things in the world we can do. We don't have to settle for one. I'm sorry if you felt pressured to like it. You don't have to come to class anymore, we'll have fun some other way.”

Jesse to his left nodded his head, as if he was in on the conversation as well. Jack had noticed how Jesse took a shine to his boy after he'd asked him to pair up when they were practicing going down the smallest slope on the hill. It was probably the meek manner he presented himself. Jack felt it the first time he saw Genji, sitting alone in the back of a room with a small doll in his hand. Bandages on his face and arms and bruises on his legs.

“Sounds to me like he just doesn't fit snowboarding. Kid might do better on ski's.” The trio whipped their heads around to look up at the voice who had spoke. The red ski patrol jacket looked warm as Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. Leaning down, he grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled him up so the boy was standing on his board. Jack rose back to a standing position and Genji looked up at them – and to Jack's surprise he looked curious.

“Skiing?” He asked, voice a little soft as his brows rose up in clear curiosity.

“Mmhm,” Gabriel nodded his head, He'd left his ski's back with the ski-do but they'd all seen him coming down the mountain when Jack found Jesse waiting for class to start an hour and a half ago. “Your feet don't feel as trapped, and you get to use your arms too. I think it'd be worth a try. Lord knows that Jesse doesn't have to feet for it – tried getting him on ski's when he was a kid and the boy went chicken legged.”

“'s hard to keep your balance when one leg is goin' off! 'sides, snowboardin' 's cooler looking anyway,” the brown haired boy said, cheeks puffing out before eyes widening and waving gloved hands at Genji. “Not – not to say skiing isn't cool! Pa's right – you might do good skiing! I bet you'd look really cool, Genji.”

Jack looked a bit worried, but once glance at his son who had light in his eyes as he looked back at the long poles propped up as well against the snowmobile.

“I don't know how to ski – we'd have to find him a teacher,” Jack started to say when Gabriel cleared his throat to cut him off.

“I could do it.”

“Huh?”

Jesse let out a noise of happiness at the prospect – as if he couldn't have suggested it faster himself. And from how he looked close to jumping in right along side his Dad – Jack was sure he had been nipping at his heels for the suggestion.

“You teach my kid, I'll teach yours. Besides – who're you gonna get to teach him how to ski? You're the only good instructor on this mountain. Reason I let Jesse be in your class.”

“I thought you said it was because it was around the time of your scheduled breaks so you could keep an eye on me?” Jesse's brown bangs flopped into his gaze and Gabriel flicked him in the forehead.

“That too.” He looked back at Genji who didn't look like he faltered at all at the idea of the large man with scars on his face teaching him. “Not gonna force your hand, here. Just a suggestion.” He was speaking to Jack, but his eyes were on Genji – and Jack appreciated that the man was letting it be Genji's choice.

“Well, I don't mind as long as I'm present,” Call him over protective but despite the fact that he'd known Gabriel through word of mouth around the mountain for a year didn't mean he was going to let his new son be alone with him. “Being that Genji doesn't mind of course.”

“I don't mind!” There was a light in his son's eyes that only really showed up when he let him watch robot cartoons after lunch. It made his belly feel warm to see joy on that little face. “I – I don't mind at all.” He seemed to have caught how enthusiastic he was acting, and looked embarrassed.

Jesse, still strapped into his snowboard, wiggled closer to his friend and clapped him on the back. “My Pa's a good teacher! I mean, I didn' like skiin' one bit – but y'know. He taught me other stuff. I can do a _perfect_ cannonball now.”

As if that would assure any man, Genji meekly looked over at Jesse with a bright smile hidden under his tucked chin – before looking up at Gabriel. Giving him a slight bow, he extended his hand for him to shake. “I – I would greatly appreciate your help!”

Jack barked out a laugh as he shook his head, and Gabriel looked just as tickled as he took the small gloved hand in his broad thick black glad one. He watched the shake as Genji straightened up, and Gabriel looked back over at Jack. There was a small smile on his face as he nodded his head at him. The smile grew on his face as he looked away – towards the empty bunny hill – and spoke to Jack.

“Looks like I'll finally get your phone number, huh, sunshine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Family Relations:  
> MORRISON HOUSEHOLD -- Jack (27, father), Genji (10, adopted son)  
> REYES HOUSEHOLD -- Gabriel (32, father), Jesse (12, son)  
> AMARI HOUSEHOLD -- Ana (32, mother), Reinhardt (33, step-father), Fareeha (7, daughter), Hanzo (13, foster child)


End file.
